


Friendsgiving

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus throws a Friendsgiving dinner to introduce his friends to Alec, while Simon and Maia deal with a misunderstanding.





	Friendsgiving

Magnus’s mouth is watering by the time he finishes helping Maia carry in all the desserts she’s made. It’s a well-known fact she’s one of the best bakers in town, but a little-known secret that she only bakes this much when she’s upset.

She’s the first to arrive, even here before Simon who actually lives with him. 

“Was there a typo on the invites? There’s going to be a fifteen people here, not fifteen hundred.”

Maia does her best to smile but he can tell she’s down. 

“Want to talk about it? Simon’s still out so it’s just us. No one to hear if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The second Simon’s name is mentioned her face crumples like one of her delicious desserts and she takes an angry swig of the glass of wine Magnus had out. It’s no surprise to Magnus, the only one unaware of Simon’s charms seems to be Simon himself.

“Or we can drink about it? I’m all for that.” He turns to grab a bottle, refilling his glass and pouring Maia her own.

“Both is also an option.” He offers, because he adores Maia and knows that a childhood of being ignored has resulted her in ignoring emotions that she really shouldn’t.

After another generous swig, Maia appears to take him up on that offer.

“I just, didn’t think I’d ever try this again, after Jordan.” Magnus covers her hand with his own and squeezes gently. “Then Simon came along, and he’s charming and sweet and we have so much in common. I didn’t want to fall for him so hard but I have. But then there was his thing with Clary and now he’s got some weird thing with Izzy, and I just don’t know where I stand. We were hanging out last night and she texted him. He made some half assed excuse and bolted.”

Magnus has no doubt that Isabelle has no sort of romantic feelings for Simon whatsoever and that she’s going through something highly personal now and that’s he’s her go to for all of it. But he can’t help but feel for Maia who’s gone through so much relationship shit. Simon won’t utter a word about Isabelle’s predicament and probably has no clue how that could seem to Maia. 

“Maia,” he squeezes her hand again before lifting it up, her gaze lifting up as well to meet his. “Simon is a good but stupid guy. He wouldn’t ever betray you like that. And as someone who is dating dear Isabelle’s brother,” Maia smiles along with Magnus at that. “I know Isabelle is going through a lot right now and you just happen to be dating an amazing person is there for her while she goes through it.”

She appears to consider this, frowning a bit.

“Then why hasn’t he texted me?”

Magnus sighs, “because you happen to be dating an amazing but occasionally stupid person.”

Maia bursts out laughing at this and Magnus beams, feeling accomplished. A swift knock at the door interrupts them but he waits a moment before answering.

“That’s Raphael with the turkey, he can wait. Good character building. Are you okay?”

Maia smiles, it’s half hearted but she’s getting there.

“I will be, once I do the adult thing and talk to him.”

“And I know you will. Now if you don’t mind, I have no doubt Raphael has his hands full out there.”

She gestures for him to go, which he does swiftly, opening to a stern-faced Raphael on the other side. He’s not much for parties but this is important to Magnus so he’s here and he cooked the turkey because he’s a fantastic cook. 

Magnus really wants this to be perfect, it’s his first major holiday with Alexander and the first time Alec will be meeting some of his closest friends. Both Maia and Magnus watch with amusement as Raphael gently places the turkey down on Magnus’ counter, as gently as one would a newborn child.

“Any reason you didn’t come here to cook?” Maia asks, because it really would have been so much easier and Magnus’ kitchen is top notch.

Magnus rolls his eyes, and explains in a poor imitation of Raphael. “It’s a Santiago secret family recipe.”

Raphael waits until Magnus’ exaggerated mockery of him is over before turning to Maia.

“It is a secret family recipe but mostly, it’s because this one is freaking out over his boyfriend coming over. I can’t cook while stressed.”

Maia looks confusedly to Magnus, who hasn’t seemed stress at all. However, another glance around the apartment combined with Magnus slightly guilty look makes her notice that the bottle of wine they were sharing is definitely not his first of the day.

He shrugs when Maia looks at him with wide eyes. 

“I can be a bit much when I’m planning things.”

“You want to impress your boyfriend, otherwise you’re just fine.”

She feels guilty for not noticing before, but Magnus is always chock-full of personality it was hard to notice. Having never met Alec, just the other two Lightwood siblings, she doesn’t know a lot about him, but she does know a good bit from Jace that Alec is head over heels for her friend. 

“Magnus, if anything Jace has said is any indication, you could have served microwaved turkey and Alec would think it was amazing.”

And it’s true, Maia isn’t one to lie though if there is someone to try for it’d be Magnus. After a shift a few weeks ago, she and Jace had a drunken night out and he’d lamented how happy he was for his brother’s happiness but how guiltily jealous was as well. 

Magnus smiles a bit at this, but Maia knows she doesn’t fully believe her. She hopes Alec will erase those doubts of his one day.

“So tell me about this secret family recipe,” Maia says, half hoping to change the subject and half genuinely interested because it looks and smells delicious.

“Oh dear Miss Roberts, you’re going to have to ply him with a lot more alcohol to get that answer,” Ragnor adds, swiftly walking into Magnus’ apartment and talking like he’d been there the entire time.

He takes off his gloves and flexes his fingers, adjusting to the warmth. “It’s insanely cold out Magnus, you’re lucky Raphael is the one cooking or else I wouldn’t have come.”

Everyone in the room knows that to be a lie as Ragnor would walk through fire for Magnus.

“How unfortunate that would have been.” Magnus snarks, downing yet another glass that Maia hadn’t even seen him pour.

Raphael and Maia both look equally concerned but Ragnor just rolls his eyes.

“Honestly Bane, get it together, he’s your boyfriend. He’s coming over to eat food like you’ve done on all of your other dates. There will just be a few more people.”

Magnus huffs. “Including his siblings whose opinion matters like a religion to him.”

Again, Ragnor is having none of this. “And you’ll woo them as you everyone else you meet. Now clean this up and get out the good stuff. That’s how you make a good impression.”

With a sigh Magnus complies, but Maia watches the tension visibly leave his shoulders as he does so. Ragnor looks more pleased than Maia has ever seen him.

“He just needs these few minutes of despair and then he’ll be fine,” Ragnor explains and if anyone knows Magnus it’s him.

“Speaking of despair, where’s Simon?” Raphael asks, all his attention on the display of the turkey alongside Maia’s desserts.

Ragnor frowns. “Doesn’t he live here?”

“He stepped out to help a friend.” Magnus explains, reentering the kitchen. “He just texted and should be here soon, and he’ll be bringing the Lightwood siblings with him.”

“Catarina will be here shortly as well. I think Madzie insisted on helping with some of the cooking so it took her some time.”

Magnus beams with pride at the image of his little niece in the kitchen, as does Ragnor.

“Guess I’ll be getting a run for my money?” Raphael teases, and it seems as if all tension has melted out of the room by the time Catarina arrives little Madzie bounding in with all of her excitable energy.

They all slowly migrate to the living room, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Maia sits beside Madzie who is trying incredibly hard to con her way into getting early dessert while everyone laughs at her increasingly obvious attempts to subterfuge. 

Soon enough there is knock on the door, and though confused because Simon should have his key, Magnus quickly gets up to get it.

They can all tell by the joy in his voice that it’s Alec at the door. They all watch as Alec, as red as the roses in his hands, gives the flower to Magnus, who no doubt is beaming at the gesture.

“Let me go find a vase for these, but please make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right back.”

Alec does as he was asked, greeting Raphael who he’s met, before introducing himself to everyone else. Madzie eyes the newcomer with interest, likely because of his relation to Magnus who is undoubtedly her favorite person in the world besides Catarina, and because he’s possibly a sucker who will cave into her dessert request. Maia is surprised to see just how good Alec is with her, and Catarina sees to be looking on in approval as well. 

“So where is everyone else?” Magnus asks when he gets back, placing the vase in the middle of the dining table, obviously still flummoxed by them.

Alec looks up from his conversation with Madzie, which is good because Maia is certain he was about to give in and sneak her some cookies.

“Um they had to make a stop,” he looks a bit embarrassed. “I uh, got a bit impatient so I left them behind.”

Magnus beams at this, and bends down to kiss him again. Alec looks quite pleased, as does everyone else in the room. Maia knows more than most that appearances can be deceiving but it seems Alec has it just as bad as Magnus. 

Raphael, who has already met Alec and therefore not in with everyone else in their evaluation of their friend’s new beau, taps on the couch impatiently.

“So we’re just starving waiting on Simon?”

Madzie, who again seems an opportunity for dessert, goes along.

“We can eat without them!”

Everyone snorts at this, Catarina shaking her head fondly.

“No, we can’t kiddo, that’s rude. Besides that, dessert comes after you eat your meal.”

Madzie pouts at this, but Alec who is either just really good with kids or trying really hard to make a good impression, is there to help.

Just as Maia contemplates sneaking some rolls or something herself, the door burst open, Simon coming through out of breath.

“So sorry we’re late! I had to get flowers but also a card and there were so many options.” 

Maia raises her eyebrows, watching as Isabelle, Jace and Clary walk in behind him slowly, all looking equally amused. Simon turns to her, still breathing hard.

“Can we talk?”

A little dumbfounded, Maia nods and finds herself following him to his room. Raphael, who had stood up the second Simon had arrived excited for food, sits down angrily.

“I’m going to strangle your roommate.” He seethes to Magnus, who just laughs.

“He speaks a mile a minute, you won’t have to wait much longer.” Magnus waves him off.

 

Maia follows Simon to his room, closing the door behind them and watching as he fidgets around nervously.

“Is this your version of talking?”

Simon stops, looking rightfully guilty. “These are for you,” he explains as he hands her the flowers. “And this,” he adds, handing her a card.

“Simon, this is really sweet,” she gestures with the card and flowers in her hand. “But I’d really rather you just talk to me. Last night you just bailed on me and you haven’t bothered to speak to me since.”

He nods, and she knows that he knows he messed up. But she doesn’t know where they’re going from there. After a moment of contemplation, he steps forward and gently places his hands on her shoulders, wanting to make sure that’s okay. She nods.

“Last night, Iz really needed my help. She’s going through some stuff and it’s something she can’t really talk to anyone else about. I shouldn’t have left like that and I should have called between now and then, but I knew you were upset and didn’t know what to do. After the whole thing with Clary and I thought you might assume I was doing the same thing with Izzy. But I swear, it’s nothing like that. I just messed up and didn’t know how to fix it.”

“It’s easier to fix things if you talk about them, just for future reference.”

Simon sighs. “That means there’s a future.”

She smiles, placing the flowers and card on his dresser before pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Yes, it means there’s a future. Just talk to me about these things. I’m not a mind reader.”

Simon smiles into their second, kiss, unable to hide his joy with a laugh and they kiss again.

“I swear, I will.”

She smiles back, pulling away. “As much as I’d love to continue this- Raphael is going to literally kill us both if he doesn’t eat pronto.”

“Being murdered would be very bad for this whole future thing. I want to avoid that.”

She laughs. “Exactly.”

Everyone’s plates are loaded up and they’re about to start eating when Izzy raises her glass for attention.

“Before we eat, I just wanted to toast,” everyone raises their glasses as if on cue. “Thank you for inviting us all here. Most of all though, thanks for not asking any of us to cook.” She shrugs as Alec and Jace laugh with her. “Lightwood family curse, we’re all awful at it.”

They toast and dig in. No one more excited than Raphael.

Later, they all migrate to the living room, trying to agree on a movie to watch while also entangled in various conversations.

Alec laughs in a way Jace hasn’t seen him in years as Madzie re-enacts a play she was part of for school, Magnus looking at him like he’s the reason for the sun rising and setting. Simon has an arm on Maia’s knee, with her hand on top of his as they talk with Clary and Izzy about something. Raphael, finally full and happy, appears to be in a deep, meaningful conversation with Ragnor and Catarina. It’s not until he hears the word “seasoning” that he realizes it’s something about cooking. 

Jace once again lets his gaze drift to Alec, as he lifts Madzie in the air and twirls are as she giggles loudly. Then his eyes find Izzy’s and she lifts her glass to him and they toast from across the room. It’s the first time in his entire life he’s been the solitary single sibling. Hell, even Max has a girlfriend this year. But watching his siblings, he’s never been happier.

 

It’s the end of the day, and nearly everyone is gone, just Magnus and Alec left. Simon and Maia are out for a walk, still wanting to talk over a few issues and Simon also knowing Magnus really wants some alone time with his boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you had a piano,” Alec remarks as Magnus brings him a glass of wine, eyeing it with interest. “Do you play?”

Magnus plays with his earring, as he sits down beside him on the couch. “I dabble.”

Alec looks at him doubtfully. “The same way you dabble in shooting pool?”

He snorts. “Not that well, but I do play a bit. I mostly like having it here. I’m self-taught and it doesn’t particularly hold my interest.”

Alec inclines his head towards the instrument. “Mind if I play?”

Magnus looks greatly pleased at this. “Of course, I didn’t know you played.”

Alec smiles as he stands, placing down his wine glass on a coaster because he’s thoughtful like that. 

“Not self-taught, my parents made all of us take lessons. Jace was the natural talent, Izzy and Max hated it, but I love it.” He turns to Magnus as he sits down on the bench. “Haven’t played in a bit, but I miss it.”

Magnus smiles in a way that he can’t help but do when Alec says something so honest and sweet. “Well you’re more than welcome to play here anytime Alexander.”

Alec beams at him, cheeks flushed, before turning back and taking him up. He lets Alec play a few songs, complimenting him all the way before joining him on the bench.

“You’re always surprising me Alexander,” he says, as he stops playing. 

“In good ways, I hope,” Alec replies, leaning in and kissing him.

“In the absolute best of ways,” Magnus answers back, fingers to his lips as of all the great things he’s had today it’s the taste of Alec he wants to savor the most. 

“So, there’s the Thanksgiving tradition people apparently like to do. I mean I know this was technically a Friendsgiving and I’m not one for tradition, but I think you are. It’s where people go around and say what they’re thankful for and I know everyone else is gone, but I’d like for us to do give it a shot, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. Want to go first, or should I?”

“Well since it was my idea, I don’t mind going first.” He puts his hands on the side of Alec’s face, and steels himself. “I am so thankful to have met you Alexander, and to get call you my boyfriend. You are a good, kind man and am so grateful you have met my friends who are like my family and they all feel the same.”

Alec’s eyes are shiny and he’s smiling in a way that he only seems to around Magnus.

“Well I don’t know how I’m going to top that,” Alec jokes because everything seems to be a competition with them. 

“You are the best thing to have ever happened to me Magnus. I am so happy you invited us here today and you have brought so much joy to my life, you are everything I have ever dreamed of and more. I am so grateful to have fallen in love with you.”

Magnus freezes and Alec does to, scared of his reaction. 

“I love you too,” Magnus breathes out, and Alec sags in relief, pulling him into another kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

“Than you for loving me Magnus,” Alec whispers and Magnus has never been more grateful for a person in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite what I wanted it to be and I feel like the Saia is lacking but I'm going to write more of them and hope to get a better grasp of them soon.


End file.
